


Bomb

by horrendoushaddock



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Found Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendoushaddock/pseuds/horrendoushaddock
Summary: Self-destruction at its finest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found poetry from chapter 43, pages 315 and 316 of The Dream Thieves.

His eyes glittered;  
no irises, just black and white.  
His smile was ugly, lascivious.  
“I’m hard to kill.”

A line of coke off the dash,   
lit like a garden feature.  
Expression sharp.  
Dream object. 

A Molotov cocktail:   
t-shirt twisted,   
full of gasoline,  
burning beautiful and voracious  
reaching for destruction.


End file.
